Fluttershy and Mosshoof
by Starfish912
Summary: Fluttershy meets a mysterious pony on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. Is he friend of foe? FluttershyxOC. Rated T for safety. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. A Morning Excursion

Mosshoof of the Everfree Forest

Early one autumn morning, Fluttershy was on the outskirts of the Everfree forest. She was picking flowers for a center piece in her library. She preferred the blue ones, because they were the most lively and vibrant. Although it was not uncommon to hear strange noises from the Everfree forest, this one particular sound caught Fluttershy off guard.

*Crack* *Snap*

Fluttershy squealed and dropped her basket of flowers.

"Who is it? Rainbow Dash? Is that you?" Fluttershy called meekly

"Need some help?" Called a voice from beyond the forest rim

Fluttershy jumped a little, not fully expecting a response.

"Wh-Who are you?" Fluttershy called in her quiet, shaky voice

"No one important" said the voice as somepony stepped out of the brush. Startled again by the sudden form, Fluttershy jumped into a hover and backed up, but what she saw amazed her. A stallion with a slick speckled white and grey coat and coal black mane and light blue eyes emerged from the forest.

"My name is Mosshoof. Who might you be?" The stallion asked

"I-I'm Fluttershy" stuttered out Fluttershy

"Very happy to meet you." Said the mare quietly, in seeming awe of Fluttershy

"Is there something wrong? Something in my mane?" Said Fluttershy, sounding increasingly self-conscious.

"No, no, I just, well, y-you are very pretty." Said Mosshoof

Fluttershy couldn't say anything. She was stunned by the entire situation. Never had anypony said something like that to her and sounded so sincere. Of course Twilight had called her pretty when her mane was done up, or Rarity when she was modeling for her. However, this was a different. He seemed genuine, in a way not often seen.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, perhaps?" asked Mosshoof, sounding very tense, but earnest, none the less.

Fluttershy's nerves started clenching up. She was unsure what to say. It wasn't that she didn't want to, for, she did. It was a seeming inability to form a word or any thought.

"I-I d-don't know!" She said with inadvertent volume.

Her face turned red and she sped off towards Ponyville. Fluttershy was confused. But, she realized what she needed to do. She needed advice. She turned her path towards Twilight's house and picked up speed. Behind her, still standing by the forest was Mosshoof. Although surprised, he understood Fluttershy's reaction. He could tell that she meant no offense, but his heart still sank when he received no distinct answer. He let out a shallow sigh and turned to the forest and disappeared into the brush.


	2. Advice

Mosshoof of the Everfree Forest CH2

"Hold still, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle called to her companion.

"Look, I'm trying!" Shot back Spike.

"This spell required that there be no movement at all, other than the caster of the spell." Explained Twilight.

*KNOCK* *Pause* *Gentle knocking*

Twilight sighed and paused her spellwork to answer the door.

"Hello, Fluttershy!" Twilight said with a warm smile. "So, what's up?"

"I-I've, well, that is that today, I…" Fluttershy tripped over her words and gasped for air in exhaustion. She had flown at top speed from her strange meeting on the forest edge.

"Fluttershy, calm down. Come in and have some tea." Said Twilight soothingly.

"Okay, thank you Twilight. I'm sorry for interrupting." Fluttershy apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. Now, tell me what happened" Said Twilight.

"Well, I was out picking flowers for my home, when somepony came out of the forest." Fluttershy explained.

"Which forest?" Asked Twilight.

"The Everfree Forest." Said Fluttershy ominously.

"What did this 'somepony' look like?" Asked Twilight, taking mental notes of Fluttershy's story.

"It was a stallion with a white and grey coat and a deep, black mane. I think he had blue eye too. His eyes were so calm." Fluttershy said wistfully, then, realizing what she was saying, blushed and said:

"W-well, h-he offered to help me pick my things up and asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with him." Said Fluttershy more quietly than before.

"He also called me…. Pretty…" Fluttershy said in a near whisper.

"Ahhh, I see. So what exactly do you want me to do?" Asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know very much about this kind of thing, so I wanted to ask your advice." Said Fluttershy.

"I think that you should be yourself and talk to him. The only thing that worries me is that he came from the Everfree Forest…" Twilight said with an air of mystery.


	3. Revisiting

Fluttershy flew back to her house that night. When she arrived, Angel was just finishing his chores and was putting the mice to bed. Fluttershy helped the snails to their house and tended to her chores. After she was finished, she thanked Angel for the help and put the rabbit to bed.

*Knock Knock* Two short quiet sounds came from Fluttershy's door.

"Coming!" Fluttershy called, not expecting visitors this late.

She pulled opened the door to see the same stallion that she had seen earlier that day. Fluttershy felt her whole body tensing up and made a conscious effort to stop.

"H-hello, Fluttershy. It's Mosshoof. I'm sorry if it's too late, I could wait until tomorrow…" Mosshoof said anxiously.

"No!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "I-I mean, no, it's ok, please come in." She said, trying to sound calm.

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier by the woods. I saw you while I was tending to the forest." Said Mosshoof as he entered Fluttershy's home.

"Oh, no, its alright." Replied Fluttershy, "What do you mean when you say, 'tending to the forest'?" Asked Fluttershy, trying to steer the conversation off of herself.

"Oh, that's my trade. I am the protector of the forest." He said, showing her his Mark. It was a moss covered stone. "I help the forest in times of need, such as a storm, hurricane or fire. During times of peace in the forest, I help the trees grow, plant brush and cultivate growth in the forest in general." Mosshoof said.

Fluttershy was astonished. All this time, there was somepony working to help the forest in which all of her friends lived and played?

"That sounds wonderful! I help animals in the same way that you help the forest. They come to me for food when they cannot find any, for help when they are hurt and for a place to sleep when they don't have one." Fluttershy explained.

And so, Fluttershy and Mosshoof talked. They conversed about their lives and work late into the night, until, Fluttershy grew tired and fell asleep on the floor of the main room where they had been laying, talking. As Fluttershy slept, Mosshoof grew tired as well. He laid his head softly on her stomach and the rhythm of her breathing led him to sleep as well.


	4. Convergence

When Fluttershy awoke, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and yawned, and realized that Mosshoof was not there. Fluttershy's heart jumped. Maybe she had done something wrong… Was it something she talked about last night? Or worse, did she… Snore? She shuddered at the idea of having driven him off. Then, Fluttershy heard a noise in the kitchen. She leapt onto her feet and made her way quickly into the kitchen.

"Mosshoof?" Fluttershy called softly.

"Squeak", Replied Angel, who was sitting on the countertop, making tea.

"Oh, Angel, have you seen Mosshoof?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Squeak", Said Angel.

"Oh, you didn't? Aww." Fluttershy dejectedly.

Maybe he went back home, she thought. Fluttershy grabbed her saddlebag and flew out the door and towards the Everfree Forest. Angel just sighed and went to wake the other animals.

_At that time, in Ponyville…_

Twilight was somewhat concerned about Fluttershy, due to the fact that few things that come out of the Everfree Forest are good. Twilight tried to dispel these thoughts, telling herself that Fluttershy can judge people well, but her worries still lingered in the back of her mind. Twilight had more important things to think about anyway. She needed parchment and ink. She said goodbye to Spike, who was rearranging books, and headed off to town. Twilight passed shop after shop, traveling along the main road. She was surprised when a cyan Pegasus dropped right out of the sky and began swiftly trotting beside her.

"Hey ya, Twilight!" Said Rainbow Dash, looking particularly chipper.

"Good morning, Dash." Replied Twilight.

"Have you seen Fluttershy today? She didn't show up for our flying lesson this morning. Do you know what's up?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Dunno. You should ask her. She's probably at her house." Said Twilight dismissively, trying to deflect from a potentially sensitive topic. However, this clued Rainbow Dash into the fact that Twilight was hiding something.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash said slowly, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing!" Said Twilight a little louder.

Rainbow Dash flew right in front of Twilight as she trotted along and hovered right in front of her face.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Rainbow Dash said with determination. Twilight sighed and pulled Dash by the mane into a coffee shop. Twilight and Rainbow Dash sat down at a table by the window and were just about to begin talking when a pink pony turned around in her chair to see the newcomers.

"Hi, Twilight! Hi, Dashie!"

"Augh! What are you doing here, Pinky Pie?" Twilight asked.

"I always eat here at the Cake n' Coffee!" Pinky Pie said cheerily.

"Alright,' Twilight said, "Fluttershy met a stallion that came out of the Everfree Forest and I'm just a little worried." She explained.

"Should we check on her?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think so. Pinky Pie, get Applejack and Rarity. Have them meet us at Fluttershy's house. If she's in trouble, we'll find out." Said Twilight boldly.

_At that time, in the Everfree Forest…_

Fluttershy waded through the underbrush where she had first seen Mosshoof. She was hoping that his home was close to that point, but in reality, she wasn't sure. Mosshoof had mentioned an area of the forest in which he lived. It was far from a map, but it was a start. Fluttershy could hear thunder on the horizon. She hoped that she could find Mosshoof in time.

_At that time, in Fluttershy's home…_

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinky Pie and Rarity approached Fluttershy's abode. Twilight brought her hoof to the door and knocked twice. After waiting a moment for an answer, she called Fluttershy's name. The door opened to reveal a small rabbit waiting for an explanation for the intrusion.

"Angel," Said Twilight, "Do you know where Fluttershy is?"

"Squeak, squeak squeak." Replied Angel, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? Fluttershy was kidnapped by evil frogs and transported back in time to be a sacrifice for their evil tadpole master?" Blurted out Pinky Pie.

In response to this outburst, the other ponies gasped, but Angel just lifted one paw to cover its face, and the other to point into the forest.

"Or, she could have taken a walk by the forest." Said Twilight. "Thanks Angel."

Angel just rolled its eyes and shut the door.

_At that time, in the Everfree Forest…_

In the forest, the rain started coming down on Fluttershy. The huge gnarled trees blocked some of the rain, but Fluttershy was still being soaked. She saw a clearing coming into view as she fought through the bushes. She finally broke through and saw a modest stone building constructed onto the base of a cliff. It was covered in ivy and mossy growth. She thought it looked akin to the home Mosshoof would have. She approached the building and knocked on the door. (CRACK) (BOOM) Lightning and thunder exploded somewhere in the clouds, causing her to flinch back under the awning of the building. By this time, the rain was torrential. Behind Fluttershy, the door opened and somepony quickly dragged her inside.

_At that time, elsewhere in the Everfree Forest…_

Twilight and her friends forged a new path through the forest in attempt to find Fluttershy. The wind and rain nearly drown out all other noise.

"Rainbow Dash, can you see anything?" Twilight called into the dark sky.

"Yeah! I see a clearing next to a cliff!" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Let's go!" Twilight rallied.

Rainbow Dash came down from the sky and helped the others make the final push to get to the clearing. They reached the open area just in time to see somepony grab Fluttershy from behind and pull her into a dark, stone house.

**Okay! Chapter 4 is done. This story is writing itself; I'm just being pulled along. This is probably my favorite story I've written. Keep watching this one… Chapter 5 will hopefully be coming within the week! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm nothing without you! XD**


	5. Finale

Fluttershy turned to face the pony that had pulled her inside the stone building. It was Mosshoof; already busy getting her a towel, stoking the fire and making tea, all without a word.

"Mosshoof?" Fluttershy said quietly.

Mosshoof paused in his tracks.

"Y-yes, Fluttershy?" Mosshoof responded, but he heard no reply.

Then, he turned and saw Fluttershy slumped on the floor under the towel. She had tears in her eyes. She whimpered quietly.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" He asked.

She slowly raised her head and their eyes met, his, confused, hers broken with sadness.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drive you away! I'm sorry! Fluttershy cried before collapsing into tears. At that moment, before Mosshoof could make a move to comfort her, tell her that she was wrong, that it wasn't her fault at all, the door exploded inward. There stood five ponies, soaked to the bone and in awe of what they saw; some unknown stallion standing over their friend, who was sprawled on the ground, sobbing like they had never seen before. All of their suspicions were confirmed, all of their anger focused.

"GET HIM!" Screamed Rainbow Dash, as she charged at Mosshoof with applejack following directly behind. Rarity, Twilight and Pinky ran to Fluttershy. Fluttershy raised her head and saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack about to attack Mosshoof.

"STOP!" Fluttershy screamed.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack froze.

"Don't touch him!" She begged.

"Well, why the hay not?" Asked an impatient Applejack.

"He didn't do anything wrong… I did something… I drove him away…" Fluttershy said between sobs.

"No! You didn't drive me away! Fluttershy, I… l-love you…" Said Mosshoof, sounding deeply pained.

"B-but… I… Why?" Stuttered out Fluttershy.

"You are always so caring, so kind. Not many people are so when you live in the Everfree Forest."

Rainbow Dash let go of Mosshoof and took a staggering step back.

"Why did you leave?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I…I was scared. I was afraid that you would…"

Fluttershy slowly got to her feet and walked over to Mosshoof. She looked at him, blinked away the tears and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy, I…" Mosshoof started, tearing up.

Without a word, Fluttershy put her arms around him and hugged him. The other ponies could do nothing but stand by in awe. Fluttershy whispered, "I love you too."

The End

Epilogue

Dear Princess Celestia,

I learned a very important lesson about Friendship today. I learned a timeless lesson that has produced countless phrases and quotes. I learned that despite how somepony may seem, you should never discount, distrust or despise anypony for where they come from, or who you think they might be. You should be accepting of everypony and seek the truth beneath the lies.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
